Eniripsa/Battle/Support
Introduction This is a mixed Eniripsa build. It merges the aspects of a Support and a Solo Eniripsa. Characteristics * Intelligence: As an Eniripsa this is your main stat. Put almost if not all your points into it, as it improves your heals and your damage. * Strength: Scroll this to 101 if you need it for a weapon, or just if you like the extra pods. * Chance: It gives a slight increases to your prospecting, Scroll it if you want it. * Wisdom: Helps you to level, scroll it to 25 as soon as you can. You'll want to fully scroll it one day. * Vitality: It's useful in the early days when you don't have much HP. Raise it to 25 if you need it. Scrolling is better though. * Agility: All wands have 2+ range, so you it can be helpful to just walk away from an enemy to hit them. Scroll it to 101 when you can. Spells Which spells to raise * Lv. 1-11: Raise Forbidden Word to 5, it's your only attack for a long time, and you'll need it as you're solo. * Lv. 12-21: Raise Curative Word to 5. This is a great self heal. * Lv. 22-31: Raise Stimulating Word to 5. +AP is always nice. * Lv. 32-41: Raise Regenerating Word to 5. It's a great spell as you can stack a lot of them, and get great heals. * Lv. 42-51: Raise Revitalizing Word to 5, great heals and for only 2 AP. * Lv. 52-61: Raise Preventing Word to 5. Great for a last ditch shielding. * Lv. 61-71: Raise Wand Skill to 5. You'll need it for later levels. * Lv. 72-81: Raise Frightening Word to 5. It's great to keep away those big bad close combat monsters. * Lv. 82-91: Save your points. * Lv. 92-101: Raise Word of Recovery to 5. Though you'll rarely need to use it, it's great in boss fights. * Lv. 101: Raise Healing Word to 5. Easy way to heal for low ap. * Lv. 109: Stimulating Word to 6. Who doesn't want a chance of having + 3 AP * Lv. 111: Forbidden Word to 6. * Lv. 117: Healing Word to 6. * Lv. 121: Wand Skill to 6. * Lv. 126: Revitalizing Word to 6. * Lv. 131: Curative Word to 6. Other spells * Striking: It's useful for when you're surrounded and it can hit quite big. Don't put any points into it. Equipment Sets * Lv. 1-19: Use a Young Adventurer Set with a Gobtubby if you can afford it. * Lv. 20-30: Use a Gobball Set with a Boar Ring. * Lv. 31-37: Swap the Boar Ring for a Xelor's Past. * Lv. 38-40: Get a mix of Prespic Set and Gobball Set. * Lv. 41-60: Use a Prespic Set with Golden Scarabugly Amulet, Golden Scarabugly Ring, Crocoburio Spirit and Wand in Treechnid Root. If you're looking for a pure leveling set get: Wabbits ears, Desire O' Ball Cloak, 2 Silimelle's wedding ring, Koalak Amulet/Amulet of Luck, Adelus and Apprenticeship Boots/Moon Bootsor if you want a leveling set with healing ability get the Viootifool Set * Lv. 61-80: Use Jelleadgear, Hooded Cloak, Omerta Ring, Jellibelt, The Stars Custard Tart or Aerdala Amulet, Flee-Flops, Silimelle's wedding ring or Conno Ring, Clearing Balgourde or Wily Wand or Wand in Dark Treechnid Root with a Gobtubby. * Lv. 81-97: Use Lullibye, Hooded Cloak, Wand in Dark Treechnid Root, Royal Cherry Amublop, Feudala Belt, Feudala Wedding Ring and Feudala Geta. * Lv. 98-112: Use Feudala Set (No Sword) with Unreal Wand or Hairy Wand. * Lv. 112-130: Mothat, Krutch or Dora Bora with Cape Houte or Nettlez with Feudala Set pieces and at 125+ these are some good equips: Dreggon Boots , AyKido Medal , Elya Wood Wedding Ring , Himune , Gyver Wand , Xenature , Toy Hammmer. * Lv. 133+: Here some eni's go hybrid (agi/int) with Ceremonial Set . * Lv. 145-159: You can try full Soft Oak Set but a combo with other stuff can be awesome too . Some good equips: Paperb' Hat , Xyothine , Worn Soft Oak Cape , Soft Oak Ring , Soft Oak Talisman , Soft Oak Flip-Flops , Ceremonial Ring of the Lord of the Rats , Rat Lord Ceremonial Boots. * Lv. 160+ : Minotot Set gets available . As a wand Wanderelle should do some good work . * Lv. 160+ : Here some eni's go wis based and then they wear Jester Hat(50wis) and Mopy King Souvereign Cape(50wis) * Lv. 190+ : Stringsecticide Set with some Gladiator Bwork Set pieces . Pets and Mounts Some useful Pets and Mounts: * Nomoon: +80 Prospecting is always useful for drops. * Baby Crowdzilla: A cheaper, easier alternative to a Nomoon, tough it gives less Prospecting. * Fire Bwak: It gives Intelligence need any more be said? * Pink Dragoone: +50/55 Wisdom is a great help. * Orchid Dragoturkey: Same as a Fire Bwak really, though it does cut your XP. * Golden Dragoturkey: Cheaper alternative to a Pink Dragoone, though it does take a % of you XP. * Golden and Orchid Dragoturkey: Useful mix for higher levels. Leveling Guide There is a general leveling guide for all classes here. All levels can train on dopples but be careful they are powerful. * Lv. 1-11: Train in Incarnam. You can also leave and do the class quest to immediatley become level three. If you can get the require items, you can jump straight to level 20 by doing the quests needed to access Otomai's Island. * Lv. 12-30: Kill Snappers in Astrub Rocky Inlet. * Lv. 31-40: Kill Mushds. * Lv. 41-59: Kill Piglets. * Lv. 60-79: Kill Fungi Masters, Dark Miners Dark Smiths and Dark Bakers, Chafers (Avoid Chafer Archers), Blop Dungeon, monsters from Coral Beach. * Lv. 80-99: Kill the same things as you were before as well as Kanigers solo or maybe monsters on Minotoror's Island.I have noticed that Plain Boars give xp too . * Lv. 100-119: Grass Plains, Rat Dungeon of Brakmar,Blop Dungeon with Rainbow Blop Lair are a good place to train.I noticed that when solo Rat of Amakna give good xp. * Lv. 120-150: Same as you were before. Though Ghosts on Nolifis Land give massive XP. ( Finding groups at your lvl with be hard but if you have some friends it's good to do ). Solo xp at Coral Beach is good. * Lv. 150+: Fungus Cavern gives good xp , though you might want to do some mobs at Kimbo's Canopy preferable with a decent group ofcourse. PvP Guide This is just a small, general PvP guide. It assumes you are over level 100, as that's where Eniripsas become a force to deal with in PvP. As a general rule you should just aim to outheal while dealing a bit of damage when you can. This PvP guide assumes you are outhealing anyway. Cra Try to get close to them. They're far more effective at range, be careful though as a lot of them use a weapon. Ecaflip These can be big hitters so be careful. Although they won't necessairily hit the most, fights with them often come down to luck. Eniripsa It just comes down to who's the better Eniripsa. Enutrof They have a wide range of spells and can hit both close and from afar. Be careful when stacking Regenerating Word as they're the can unbewitch you every turn if they crit with Ghostly Shovel. Feca Their shields can reduce a lot of your damage. Be careful of their glyphs as they can but your AP and MP. Sram Just aim to outheal their damage, they can hit big though. Be careful of their traps. Iop The big damage hitters. You can either outheal them and win, or you can't and lose. Try to avoid close combat with them. Osamodas Avoid their summons as much as you can. Aim to kill the summoner quickly. Pandawa They don't tend to hit as much at a distance. Be careful of getting locked by their Pandawasta. Sadida They can unbewitch and also have a few ranged attacks. Sacrier They can hit masses with their Punishment. As with Iops, you can either outheal them or you can't. Stay at range for as long as you can, and don't stand in a line with them. Sram Be careful of their traps, as they have a variety of effects. Their crits can also be lethal. Xelor Try to get close to them, if you lock them in a corner they can't take your AP with as many spells.